Several unfinished Hetalia fanfictions
by StarryCrimson
Summary: I have put all the fanfictions that I may or may not finish together into one large document. If you would like me to finish one, ask, because I will highly consider your offer.


**Germanic Family Fanfiction**

The loud hoots of the Germanic family echoed through the halls of their palace, along with the singing, laughing, and the clinging of silverware.

Everyone was together, celebrating their grandfather's victory in battle against Rome. the alcohol was out, but only Folkert was indulging himself into it, trying to get the stuffy Austrian beside him to try some. Roderich had shown his congratulations by clapping a bit and mumbling 'good job', and tried to leave before the family could celebrate, yet he had been dragged back by the sweet, scared face of Lily, the only girl in the family. She hadn't been told what was going on just then, and was rather scared of what could have happened. She was only seven, so he couldn't have just left her to sit there in confusion and misery.

Lily was now sitting silently between Roderich and her grandfather, looking up at her grandfather from the corners of her eyes. She was silent, and hadn't spoken a word to anyone but Roderich ever since they had sat down.

Vash, sitting on the other side of the table with young Ludwig and Gilbert, eyed the little girl suspiciously. He didn't know her; they had never been introduced.

Roderich cleared his throat gently, nudging Lily's arm gently. "Aren't you going to eat, Lillian?"

"I'm sorry Roddy; I'm just not in the mood for it. May I be excused?"

Folkert gave a stiff grunt of approval. The girl sat her napkin down on her plate, and excused herself from the table. Roderich stood up, considering following her, but instead just sat back down. "What's wrong with Lillian?" He asked himself quietly, poking the table absentmindedly.

**Liechtenstein's cats**

"Bruder! I'm gonna go see the kitties."

Vash looked up at his little sister and nodded. She smiled. "Thank you Vash!" She ran over, giving him a tight hug around the waist.

Her adoptive brother nodded, giving her a swift squeeze before letting go of her small body. "Yeah. But, remember I won't be home. I have a meeting with America." He looked rather unpleased to be meeting with the other trigger-happy nation.

She nodded. "Alright, brother!" She shot him a smile before she dashed out the front door, running for the barn in their backyard. It was such a nice day outside! She spun around, giggling at the feeling of the wind in her dress as she ran through the yard.

Lily rushed up, inside the barn. "Kitties?" She called, looking around. "Where are you?" She raised her eyebrows. "Kiiiiittttieeesss?" She repeated, a sing-song tone in her voice.

Lily frowned. "Where are they?" She peeked behind the stalls, where some sheep milled around. She smiled and stroked the soft, wooly white head of the creature before skipping off again. "Kittiiiiies?"

Exhausted from checking the whole barn, Lily settled down on the loft, on top of a bale of hay. She was close to becoming hysterical; where were her cats? None of them were showing up. She put her aching head in her hands. "... Maybe brother can help me..." She whimpered, remembering how he had left to see America. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Where are my kitties?"

Lily froze as a low, pained moan came from behind another bale of hay. Lily sat up. "... Kitty-cat?"

She slipped over to the bale, glancing behind it. She gasped in horror, her green eyes widening.

A bloody, torn up creature raised its head to looked up at her and meow softly, pain echoing in the once-beautiful meow.

Lily's eyes teared up. "... W... What happened?" She squeaked, horror in her voice. Her cat...

She knelt down on her knees beside the small red and gray pile of fur and blood. She started crying again, no idea what to do.

A low, menacing growl sounded beside her. She froze, turning her head slowly.

A large raccoon was standing at the ladder of the loft, saliva oozing from its lips. It took one menacing step toward her, and she could see that it had blood spattered on its paws and maw.

Lily stood, slowly and carefully, anticipating her movements carefully. She was cornered; as was her cat. She couldn't help but let more tears run down her face.

'I'm surely going to die here...'

The raccoon came towards her more. She backed against the wall of the barn, scooping her bloody cat into her arms.

The raccoon came even closer. Ten feet away... Seven... Five...

It lunged.

Lily let out a blood curtling screech, and backed against the wall.

BANG.

A gunshot echoed through the barn, and blood spattered across Lily's face. She started flat out bawling, clutching the squirming cat to her chest. Her shaking knees dropped out from under her, and she stopped on her knees.

"Lily!" A deep voice called out. "Are you alright?" Strong arms wrapped around her frail, shaky body. It was Vash, trying to comfort her.

Lily leaned up against him, sobbing. Her cat squirmed in her arms, wriggling away from her. It stumbled over its paws and laid down a few feet away, watching Lily with concerned amber eyes.

Vash hugged her tighter, his concerned green eyes flicking over her body. He turned when he heard someone climbing up the ladder.

"Is everyone alright?"

Vash sighed. He had been confused; Alfred was coming to _his_ house for the meeting. He scowled at Alfred, giving him a glare that said 'quiet!'. He turned back to Lily, who was still crying and kissed the top of her head reluctantly. He began blushing, and buried his face into her hair to hide his embarassment. "Shh, Lily. You're okay."

Lily kept her face buried in Vash's jacket. She was completely shocked; too shocked to even think straight. She sniffled, trying to catch her breath. She felt Vash kiss her head gently and her face heated up. She felt him settle his face into her hair. She rubbed her eyes gently and pulled away to look up at him with big green eyes.

Vash locked gazes with her for a moment, then looked away with a red face. "Let's get your cat to the vet." He stood, helping Lily to her feet. "Alfred, help her down the ladder."

Alfred had been waiting at the top of the ladder. He nodded and climbed up onto the loft, taking the tiny girl's hands into his as he helped her down the ladder. Vash turned and picked up the beaten up gray cat, gently making his way down the ladder with the cat held gently in his arms. He noticed Lily's concerned gaze locked on him, and the cat in her arms.

"This is Asche, right, Lily?" Vash asked quietly, cradling the injured cat.

Lily nodded, reaching up to stroke the gray cat. "Asche. Poor Asche." She looked nervous. "I'll pay for his vet's bill."

Vash shook his head. "No. I'll take care of it, let's go."

**Cleaning out Greece's attic**

Hercules opened up the attic door, pulling the stairs down. "Alright... We should... get to doing this." He began climbing up the stairs, Kiku following shortly behind. "Are you sure you want to... help me do this?" Hercules asked, turning to face the shorter man.

"Yes. I would like to, if it's no trouble with you." Kiku answered, bowing slightly.

"Alright then... It's kinda dusty up here... I don't know when the last time I was up here was..."

Kiku shrugged, opening his mouth to speak.

"Oh yeah... The last time I was here was... when I was hiding from Ludwig. He wanted me to pay off that... debt."

Kiku's eyes widened a bit, and he forgot what he was going to say. "A...Alright, let's get working..." He followed the other male up into the attic, looking around. It was rather big, bigger than he expected. The room was cluttered with different things, some paintings, vases, notes, even some furniture. Kiku stopped and looked at a bust of Hera, admiring it. "This is really neat, Hercules."

"She scares me... so I moved the bust up here."

Kiku nodded. "She is scary, I agree." He turned to admire some other things, but turned back to Hercules as he began moving things around.

"I found... old armor. It's pretty cool..." The Greek man murmured, holding it. "It's from the... War with... Persia. My mom gave it to me..."

Kiku came over, admiring the work put into the gear. "Sugoi."

**Going places**

"Big brother?"

Switzerland looked up from where he sat at the bench. He saw his adoptive sister that he had taken in recently to save her country from destruction. Her green eyes shone with the light, and her blonde hair was freshly cut. He still hadn't gotten used to the long, golden strands being gone. Now her hair was short like his.

Switzerland's dark green orbs took in the strand of purple fabric that had been hastily tied into her hair this morning with a sigh. That would be the ribbon he had boughten the small girl after she was mistaken for a man... Well, cutting her hair short did have consequences.  
"Yes, Liechtenstein?" He asked in his deep, gruff accented voice.

The smaller female looked up at him with soft green eyes. "I was just wondering if you had any plans for today, maybe we could go out and have some fun!"

Switzerland hid his smile. He did truely enjoy this younger girl, maybe more than he should have, but he could never tell her that. After all, he was netural. But perhaps he could make an exception just for her...

"Well, there's the world meeting, but after that I could take you out somewhere if you'd like." He blinked, smiling awkwardly.

**A Vampire's gaze (I will not finish this one)**

Canada sat down at her seat in the world meeting. She looked around, seeing the usual things. England and France were fighting, or as she liked to say, releasing sexual tension. Russia was trying to pry Belarus off of his shoulder while Ukraine sat there rather awkwardly. America was hitting on Liechtenstein while her overly-protective adoptive brother threatened him with a gun. Japan was giving China a lecture on copyrights. Korea was staring at Ukraine's massive knockers. Greece was sleeping, a cat in his lap. Austria was flirting with Hungary, who was gladly flirting back in return. Italy kept saying 'Vehhh~!' and Germany was getting really angry.

Canada sighed softly, letting out a soft giggle. Of course no one noticed her at all... Her thought was cut off as she felt a cold stare aimed at her. She turned toward the person who was watching her. She didn't recognize him at first. He was strawberry blonde with blood red eyes and an unusually sharp smile. She soon recognized him as Romania, the vampire guy who always picked fights with Hungary. She cringed when he winked at her, turning back to the laptop sitting in front of her.

Germany was getting fed up. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP, AND TAKE A SEAT. WE NEED TO START THIS MEETING." The meeting room quieted down, and people quietly took their seats. Germany started the meeting.

The meeting, of course, ended in France and England getting in a fight, America getting shot at for kissing Liechtenstein, and Germany yelling at all of them. Italy had started screaming for mercy as soon as the shot was fired off, and that only fueled Germany's anger, and he yelled at the Swiss man for firing a gun in the meeting building. Switzerland had quickly packed up and dragged his sister off, embarrassed.


End file.
